marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vessel (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Morlock Tunnels, New York City; formerly the Hill | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 320 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Bryan Hitch | First = Uncanny X-Men #323 | Death = Weapon X Vol 2 #21 | HistoryText = Vessel was a mutant who lived among the Morlocks. He boasted that his ability to heal was better than Wolverine's fabled healing factor. Inside of Vessel were "shining lights" that had to be released in order to defeat him. When the mentally unstable Mikhail Rasputin flooded the Morlock tunnels, many including Vessel were believed dead. However, at the last instant Mikhail used his powers to open a portal into a parallel dimension dubbed The Hill. In this dimension, time moved at a faster rate, and even though it was a manner of months in the main universe, it had been between 10-20 years on the Hill. On the anniversary of the Mutant Massacre, a horrific event in which Mr. Sinister's henchmen, the Marauders, killed many Morlocks, Vessel and several others reappeared in the main universe as Gene Nation. They intended to destroy one hundred humans for every Morlock life that was lost. Vessel and his teammate Sack were the first members to show themselves, killing a few civilians. They fought with Wolverine, Storm, Cannonball, and later Beast and were hardly fazed by their show of force. Afterwards, a team of X-Men and the Morlock Callisto confronted an attack group from Gene Nation including Vessel, threatening the lives of several civilians by attaching incendiary devices to them that were regulated by Marrow's heartbeat. Seeing it as the only way of stopping the terrorist, Storm ripped out Marrow's heart. Defeated, Callisto took Vessel, along with the remaining members of Gene Nation, back to The Hill. A few months later, Storm was kidnapped by Mikhail and taken to The Hill. Once there she had to fight her way to the top of the hill where Mikhail lived, where she successfully overpowered him. Vessel was on the team that had successfully reached the top, yet he had decided to take on the moniker of "Snow". Having won the victory, Storm forced Mikhail to take all of the people living on The Hill back to the real world. In an effort to give the mutants a new start, she settled them in a village outside of her home town in Africa. However, they wouldn't get much of a chance to start over because shortly after they were placed in Africa the Dark Beast gathered some of the original members, along with some new recruits, to form a new team. The express purpose of this team was to capture test subjects for the evil genius, namely the students of Generation X. Now returning to his former name, Vessel, along with Hemingway, were the only members of Gene Nation to be unsuccessful in their quarry, the newcomer Gaia. Along with the White Queen and Nate Grey a.k.a. X-Man, the three defeated the team. Later, Vessel joined his old teammate Marrow, who was then leading Gene Nation, as her personal bodyguard. After manipulating the perfect killing machine Agent Zero into unintentionally killing his former sidekick, the assassin hunted down and killed every member of Gene Nation in an act of vengeance, Vessel being among the first. However, he spared the life of Marrow because he didn't want others to see her as a martyr. | Powers = Vessel is capable of absorbing the physical and psychic residue from the deceased to increase his size, strength, durability, resistance to injury, and healing ability to superhuman proportions. In order to do him physical harm one must release the "shining lights", or psychic essences of the deceased, from his body through physical force. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vessel_%28comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Size Alteration Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration